Brèves du Sanctuaire
by Aeris444
Summary: Petites histoire indépendantes...


**Brèves du Sanctuaire  
Par Aeris**

**  
Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. **

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, humour

Couple(s): des tas de couples divers et variés !!!

**Rating : Yaoi**

**  
Notes : Série de mini fics sans lien entre elles !**

**Le jeans d'Aphro**

Ce midi-là, comme tous les midis, les Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient réunis pour déjeuner. Ils avaient instauré cette « tradition » peu après leur résurrection afin de resserrer les liens. Comme chaque jour, Mü, Shaka, Saga et Aldé étaient les premiers arrivés. Suivirent bientôt Camus et Milo, Dohko et Sion, le nouveau Grand Pope ainsi que Aiolia et son frère. Puis, toujours en retard, l'éternel trio : Shura, Angelo et Aphro !

Bref un repas comme les autres…enfin presque car ce matin, l'entrée d'Aphrodite dans la salle à manger eut un effet considérable. Le Chevalier des Poissons était réputé pour son physique avantageux et ses tenues sexy, mais là, il avait atteint des sommets. Il portait un jeans clair tellement moulant qu'il ne laissait que très peu de place à l'imagination et un t-shirt blanc, presque transparent, tout aussi collant. Tous les chevaliers se retournèrent à son arrivée, même les hétéros et les homos déjà casés !!! Le spectacle était tellement excitant que même Camus en rougit ! Aphro, lui, semblait ne rien remarqué et il s'assit entre ses deux amis.

Les Chevaliers commencèrent alors à chuchoter, chacun y allant de sa petite remarque.

« Ce mec à un cul incroyable ! » s'exclama Milo sous le regard jaloux de Camus.

« Le jeans y est pour beaucoup » reprit Aldébaran.

« Peut-être, mais sans le t-shirt… » continua Saga…

« Vous êtes bêtes… » intervint soudain Shaka.

Tous les chevaliers se tournèrent vers lui s'attendant à se faire rabrouer et à subir une leçon de morale sur le fait que le physique n'est absolument pas essentiel…

« Ce n'est ni le jeans ni le t-shirt qui comptent, mais ce qu'il y a dessous… »

La phrase de Shaka causa un choc encore plus grand que la tenue d'Aphro. Et alors que les Chevaliers allaient se reprendre, Shaka leur asséna un coup fatal.

« Et je peux vous jurer, que c'est mille fois mieux que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginez !!! » s'exclama la Vierge en ouvrant les yeux, juste pour faire un clin d'œil à son amant qui sourit du tour qu'ils venaient de jouer à leurs amis…

**Devenir adulte**

Ce soir-là, les cinq Chevaliers divins étaient de sortie. Shun venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans et ils avaient décidé de sortir en boîte tous ensemble pour marquer le coup. Bien sûr, Saori avait tenu à ce que quelques Chevaliers d'Or les accompagnent. Le trio infernal s'était immédiatement proposé.

Vers minuit, ce furent donc Shura, Aphro, Angelo, Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga et Shyriu qui entrèrent dans la boîte gay la plus select d'Athènes. Une musique lourde et lancinant les accueillis. Le club était bondé et les chevaliers eurent bien du mal à dénicher une table. Pour finir, ils en trouvèrent une mais avec seulement six places sur la banquette. Ils se serrèrent et purent s'asseoir à sept, mais Shun restait debout…

« Viens sur mes genoux », lui proposa Angelo.

Shun n'hésita pas et s'installa confortablement sur les jambes de son aîné. Ikki ne put retenir un petit grognement.

« Il est majeur, maintenant. Laisse-le vivre ! », lui murmura Aphro.

Les Chevaliers commandèrent alors à boire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère… Bientôt, Hyoga proposa d'aller danser. Il traîna Seiya sur la piste, bientôt suivi par Shura et Shyriu. Aphro aurait voulu y aller aussi, mais Ikki ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Le Suédois préférait donc rester pour l'empêcher de faire un scandale. En effet, petit à petit, la main d'Angelo qui soutenait le dos de Shun s'était glissée sous son t-shirt… Le jeune japonais semblait ravi, ne remarquant même pas le regard lourd de menaces de son fère.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence pesant malgré les décibels de la musique. La main d'Angelo bougeait lentement… Les yeux du Phénix ne la quittant pas. Shun, lui, était perdu dans le regard bouillant que lui lançait l'Italien. Et Aphro tentait de trouver une solution rapide pour éviter le massacre ! Bientôt, il n'hésita plus et, usant légèrement de sa cosmo-énergie, obligea Ikki à se lever et à venir danser.

« Enfin seuls… »murmura Angelo, tout en accentuant le mouvement de sa main qui se glissa bientôt sous la ceinture du jeans de Shun

Ce dernier ne répondit que par un petit gémissement, se collant un peu plus contre le Cancer. Au fur et à mesure, la température semblait augmenter autour des deux Chevaliers. Inconsciemment, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, unissant leurs lèvres pour la première fois.

Le baiser fut doux, mais profond.

« J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps » dit le Cancer, le souffle court.

« Ah bon ? »

« Si tu savais…Mais je me refusais à te toucher avant tes dix-huit ans… »

« Dommage, je me serai laissé faire bien avant », répondit Shun avec un air coquin qu'Angelo ne lui connaissait pas.

« Shun…Si on rentrait ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shun embrassa son futur amant. Doucement sa langue se faufila entre les lèvres pleines de l'Italien, caressant sa cousine… Ce baiser dura de longues secondes, et les chevaliers se séparèrent à bout de souffle…

« Je prend ça pour un oui…Rentrons et je vais te faire entre définitivement dans le monde des adultes » taquina le Cancer.

Les deux amants disparurent dans un éclair doré…

Lorsque les autres Chevaliers revinrent, seul Ikki fut surpris de découvrir la table vide. Tous les autres avaient remarqué depuis longtemps l'attirance réciproque du Saint d'Andromède et de celui du Cancer.

« Je rentre au Sanctuaire empêcher se pervers de faire du mal à mon frère ! », s'exclama le Phénix.

Mais il fut retenu par Shura et Aphro.

« Angelo n'est pas un pervers et il aime bien trop ton frère pour lui faire le moindre mal », expliqua Shura d'un ton sec.

« Alors, tu te calmes et tu te décide enfin à admettre que Shun a grandi ! » reprit Aphro.

« Oui, ils ont raison. Shun n'est plus un enfant…et il le sera encore moins d'ici demain ! » continua Shyriu.

Ikki les regarda tour à tour…Seiya et Hyoga, se tenant par la taille, Shyriu et Shura qui semblaient communiquer par le regard, Aphrodite… Ils avaient raison, bien sûr… Ikki se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

« Ok, c'est bon…Vais essayer de m'y faire… »

Aphrodite s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Phénix.

« Tu sais, c'est ton côté protecteur qui fait tout ton charme ».

Le Phénix ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de rougir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la troisième maison du Zodiaque de doux gémissement emplissait le temple et Shun quittait l'enfance par le plus beau des chemins…


End file.
